Reactions
by The Demon of Wrath
Summary: Sequel to Love Letter. People's reactions to Harry and Draco going out. Some chapters will be really short. Some will be very random. Drarry
1. Luna's Reaction and Advice

Draco and Harry had been secretly going out for a month now. The only person who knew about their relationship was Luna Lovegood, and that was because the nargles told her. She accepted their relationship with a smile, told them to beware of goats, beavers, and weasels, though snakes will be quite welcoming as will mirrors, then lets with a smile. Draco was really put off by all that, but Harry just smiles and said he understood everything.

Draco wasn't sure what that said about Harry's sanity. Harry pouted when Draco voiced that said that Draco could go to Hogsmeade by himself then.

A/N: So yes.. This is the first chapter of **Reactions** the sequel to **Love Letter**. Each chapter will be a different person or group's reaction to finding out Harry and Draco are a couple.


	2. Fred George and Nev react Nev confesses?

A month after the talk with Luna, and the little spat afterwards about Harry's sanity or lack-there-of, the two decided that they should tell a few of their other friends. They decided to tell Harry's first. Not Ron and Hermione, nor many of Harry's other dorm-mates. No, just Neville, Fred, and George.

The three sat across from the couple in the Room of Requirements and stared them down, each wearing a different expression.

Neville was slightly red, but oddly happy.

Fred was a bit confused, and for some reason peevish.

George had a huge grin on his face.

"So, you two are together? How long have you been dating?" George asked, still grinning like a mad-man.

Draco smirked slightly. "It's been about two months or so." Harry responded softly. "Since the day I passed out in the hall and went to the infirmary."

George's grin widened. He turned to his brother. "Pay up Fred!"

The couple watched in shock as Fred handed over ten galleons. "Damn. I was sure you'd not come out and tell anyone until three months in."

Neville chuckled softly. "I'm happy for you Harry. Maybe now I'll be able to come out of the closet myself."

Harry grinned and leaned forward. "Technically you just did… Is there anyone you like?"

Draco rolled his eyes at the pair. "W-well… Y-you gotta pr-promise not to l-laugh, alright?" Neville stuttered shyly.

Harry nodded his head rapidly. "I promise Nev."

Neville shifted shyly and looked down. "B-Blaise."

Draco stared in shock. "As in Zabini?"

Neville nodded shyly. "Y-Yeah… I like him…"

Draco saw Harry give him a look, and knew he'd be roped into helping get the two together. The twins each wrapped an arm around Neville's shoulder. "Looks like a lot of lion's are falling into the snake pit. No worries, we won't tell anyone mate."

Neville smiled at them shyly. "Thanks."

After talking to the lions and the three left, Harry turned to Draco. "Well, that went better than I expected."

Draco rolled his eyes. "That's because you're the Gryffindor Golden Boy. They'd be crazy _not_ to be happy for you."

Harry rolled his eyes but kissed Draco's cheek, knowing what he meant by the somewhat scathing comment.

A/N: WOO I'm on a roll tonight. It's almost and I'm pumping out updates and new stories like crazy tonight! I may even do a story eventually where Neville confesses to Blaise.. Not sure how that'll turn out, but it'll be interesting none-the-less. Please review! Up next will be how the Slytherins react!


	3. Lucius and Narcissa

**A/N:** I know I said Draco's friends were next, but Narcissa1Malfoy1 liked one of my stories that is boy/boy so I had to do her and Lucius' reactions next.

Narcissa was in the study when a snowy owl flew in. She smiled when she saw it was from Draco, but was a bit confused at the sight of the unfamiliar owl. She waved off the thought and opened the letter.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I'm bringing someone important to me home for Christmas break next week. I feel it is best you meet them in person before you pass judgement. Please be kind, this person is __**very**__ important to me. _

_Your son, _

_Draco_

Narcissa smiled and went off to tell her husband that they will be having a guest over.

-At Hogwarts-

"You did WHAT?"

Draco raised a brow at his boyfriend.

"You father hates me! He tried to kill me in our second year! You want me to go and spend CHRISTMAS with him?"

"And my mother, and myself, yes."

Harry glared at his boyfriend before sighing. "You're lucky I love you Draco."

Draco smirked and wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor. "That's the first time you've said that aloud."

Harry blushed lightly. "Shut up prat." He said, though the smile helped to take the insult out of it.

Draco smirked. "Well, one last Hogsmeade trip before Christmas… Have you finished your shopping?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I still have to get Luna, and now your parents something. You're going to get me killed one day you know."

Draco shook his head. "No, you're stubborn to die. Besides, I'd learn Necromancy and bring you back."

Harry snorted at that. "Bring me back, as what, a malformed skunk?"

Draco chuckled and shook his head at his boyfriend's antics.

-Platform 9 ¾-

Harry was nervous and a bit fidgety. He looked to his boyfriend, who had to help him pack this morning because he had no idea what would be acceptable to bring, and saw him smile. He relaxed, but only a bit.

"Draco!"

Harry's gut tightened. Draco rolled his eyes and went over to Narcissa, giving her a hug. "Hello mother, this is Harry, my boyfriend."

Narcissa's eyes widened, but only slightly. She had always thought that Draco fancied boys. "It's a pleasure to meet you dear. I'm Narcissa." She extended her hand to the boy, and he accepted with a nervous smile.

"Harry, Harry Potter ma'am, and it's a pleasure to meet you too."

Narcissa was once again surprised, but said nothing. She snapped her fingers and two house elves appeared, each taking the boys' luggage to the manor. "Grab onto my hand Harry, I'm taking you side-along."

Harry blinked and voiced the question in his mind. "Side-along what?"

Draco spoke up. "He's not used to many wizarding things mum. He was raised by muggles. She's going to take us side-along apparation. It's like teleporting almost."

Harry nodded slightly. "Oh, alright then, that makes some sense."

Draco chuckled, knowing his boyfriend didn't understand at all. It was just another thing he'd have to teach Harry about their world.

-Malfoy Manor, that night-

Narcissa watched her husband pace at the end of the bed. "Dear, it's not so bad. Think about it. He's the heir to the Potter line, a family almost as noble and prestigious as our own. If the boys stay together, and possibly wed, think of the possibilities." She knew to play the sneaky side, to play up the advantages of her son dating The-Boy-Who-Slept-Down-The-Hall.

Lucius barely paused in his pacing. "That boy is the enemy of Our Lord Narcissa. Our son cannot date him!"

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "The boy doesn't even want to be in the war. He's just a fifth year who wants to get through school. If the Dark Lord stops trying to kill the poor boy, then he could win. He knows nothing about what's going on, only what Dumbledore and the likes have been telling him. We could educate him and make him see our way of thinking dear."

Lucius thought about that. It would help their cause if the Potter boy joined up with He-Who-REALLY-Should-Not-Be-Hyphenated. "Fine then, you and Draco have until the end of the boys' fifth year to educate him about our cause. Then he must decide where he stands."

Narcissa smirked to herself. That gave them plenty of time.

-Malfoy Manor, at breakfast-

Lucius stood and addressed his son. "I hold off my judgment about your relationship until the end of the school year. Your mother will tell you the terms that you must fulfill. If all requirements are not fulfilled, you must break up."

Draco and Harry looked to each other. It couldn't be so bad right?

Narcissa gave the two a slight smile and nod, her way of saying that she approved.

**A/N: **Yay, another chapter done. I realized there was another reaction in this... Harry's! XD Yes, Narcissa approves, because she wants her son to be happy. That, and Harry and Draco could adopt if they get together. XD Also there is a lovely, yet somewhat loose, reference to a story. If you guess the story and what the reference is, you get to pick whose reaction I type next. I'll give you a hint. It's Harry Potter, and one of my favorites. :) Also, I'm thinking of making a new story where Narcissa and Draco educate Harry about THEIR side of the war. Thoughts?


End file.
